The Command Hidden By Fate
by FurtherClouds
Summary: Naruto's siblings, Menma and Naruko, both have the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto, on the other hand, has the Soul of the Kyuubi within himself. Being neglected all his life will bring regrettable consequences as he transcends above God itself. He will go by the saying that the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a God

**The Hidden Hidden By Fate**

Chapter One: "Birth of a God"

The bright illuminating sun shined through out the beautiful sky as a tranquil wind gusted gently in the garden of the Namikaze Mansion. A happy and lively aura rolled off the garden in droves as a family of four minus one stood there in glee. The four that were present held bright smiles that mirrored their lives and hopes. A beautiful figure that carried luscious red hair grinned down at the two smiling children before turning towards her husband excitedly, "Okay, Natsumi, Menma, let's stop a bit earlier than usual," she said in a cheerful voice.

The husband smiled as a gentle breeze pushed his golden like hair in a wavy fashion. He kept his warm and loving smile on his face as he overviewed his family while nodded towards his wife, "Very well Kushina," he stated as he proudly wore the Leaf Villages Jonin uniform with an added flair of his haori that had the large kanji across the back saying 'Yondaime.' This individuals name is no other than Minato Namikaze, the same Minato Namikaze that sealed the embodiment of hate itself in his own living children. This embodiment of hate is called the Kyuubi.

One of the children there carried charcoal like hair and a pair of eyes that showed warmth but don't forget about the childish disappointment that this child also carried, "Really tou-san? But I wanna have cool Justus just like you two!" he said as he weaved a few sloppily made hand seals and pretended to shoot a fire ball out of his mouth.

The other child bared beautiful long blond hair that perfectly synchronized with her attractive azure colored eyes. She looked at Menma with an arrogant yet noble look, "Pfft, like some big show-off Justus could take the full brunt of a kenjutsu user," she said while scuffing.

The last member of the family stood in his room which was in the upstairs part of the house as he looked out of his transparent window. The sun gently peeked through the window as it left an ominous yet gorgeous shine on his pale skin. His stagnant and light lavender eyes held a pained and dull look as he took in the scene of his happy family. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the forgotten child of his family, as they seem to never notice him. He gently moved his pale and slim fingers up to his elegant and soft hair as he attempted to calm himself. His hair was an odd mixture of pure black tinged with slight scattered marks of white. His body let off an uncontrollable and undeniable amount of rage, hate, despair, and sadness as he watched on. His left arm extended out a bit so he could look at his hand which was unblemished by the overbearing sun. His eyes peeled away from his hand as he looked at the figures below once more.

His joke of a brother and his play along as a princess sister share the Kyuubi's chakra equally between each other and are both praised and regarded as heroes. Unfortunately for Naruto, he is looked upon like trash and useless space. To further prove this point, villagers beat him in ways that are inhumane and irrational. He is very well indulged in being abused and you could even say he has gained a knack for not screaming out every time. It's not exactly something to brag about but it is quite useful in order to spite them.

Naruto's light lavender eyes become more emotionless the more he watched his family have fun together. He quickly noticed that they stopped their practice as his sharp eyes leaned towards the floor. Naruto wasn't too surprised that they were stopping their training earlier than usual. The reason Naruto wasn't surprised was that it was a day before their birthday... and his. Today was October 9th. Their birthday was tomorrow on the 10th. The same day that the Kyuubi got released and killed hundreds of people.

His birthday was his most feared day and for the right reasons. For one, his parents and everyone in the village didn't recognize him ever... even on his birthday. The bigger reason was a more prominent and mind breaking reality which was severe beatings. They were devastating beatings that left him hurt for weeks. The mobs that hurt and chased him called the event 'the fox hunts'. Naruto would have laughed at the name only if it wasn't such a traumatizing event for him.

He sighed softly as he gently pulled his pale and slim fingers out of his hair. He turned around in an elegant fashion as his feet hit the ground silently. His eyes scanned his room in pure disgust.

'This is no room.. what has this world become for me to sleep in a room drenched in my own blood?' Naruto thought as he took a few steps forward.

He didn't even know what people think about if they saw his room. Would they feel ashamed or would they laugh at his agony? He looked at the only two objects he had in his room which was a pillow and a blanket. The blanket substituted for his bed that he didn't have and his pillow was a symbol of his sadness. His eyes looked at the two items in sadness. It was basically the only things he ever bought besides a few training objects that he didn't keep in the house so they were rather important objects. The blanket was pure white with plenty of red stains that told his story. His pillow shared the same explanation. Memories of how he laid in his blanket while the Kyuubi regenerated and healed his wounds came to mind. He didn't even know if the Kyuubi healed him because it wanted to. He hypothesized that the Kyuubi only healed him because it needed his chakra to live. So by using his chakra, he could replenish his own source of chakra. It was the only excuse besides it draining the chakra from his brother and sister via connection to his other parts but he wasn't really sure about that.

There wasn't anything else that stood out except for his white walls. He closed his eyes slowly as he reopened them once more. He gently started to walk over to his bed as he laid down on the ground. He used his soft hands to gently grip the blanket as he wrapped it around himself. His mind blurred in a hazy step towards tomorrow as he re-closed his eyes and let his head rest upon his pillow completely. He thought one more thing before sleep could deprive him of his time in life.

'I need to change this world... people like me need to see freedom... they need to see a better world. I need power but how can I obtain it?'

* * *

 **Morning Time: October 10**

* * *

Naruto's light lavender eyes opened up with a blurry yet disinterested gaze as he picked himself up from his bed gently. His mind quickly calculating the time it took for him to wake up by the position of the sun. He mentally overviewed the sun to make sure he woke up at his regular awakening time which was 6:00 A.M.

After checking and making sure it was 6:00 A.M he decided he would go train a bit. He always had a habit of training so he could get more knowledge and strength. Those two elements were required for his dream. He disappeared quickly as he was now next to the window. His slim fingers peeled at his window as he pulled it up and jumped out of the window. He landed smoothly and gracefully in a crouched position as he started to do his morning jog that consisted of doing 20 laps around Konoha. It is a rather long run but it helped his speed and stamina considerably.

After running the full 20 laps around Konoha he continued his training by doing a grand total of 500 push ups, 250 pull ups, 2000 crunches, Fuinjutsu training, Taijutsu training with clones and boulders, sword training which was his favorite, and he also practiced Ninjutsu and elemental manipulation. He figured out his elemental affinities by using his stealth skills he gained by training to steal chakra paper which would tell him his elements.

After funneling a small amount of chakra into the paper it crinkled heavily into a ball showing a strong affinity for lightning but seconds later it combusted into a small plum of black mist. He was rather shocked at first until he found out that he had a Kekkai Genkai of some sort. He decided to call it 'Dark Release' due to its black color.

Naruto is what you would call a prodigy. He soaks up all the information from Jutsu scrolls to kenjutsu styles like a sponge would water. He even created some of his own Jutsu but he hasn't really field tested them on living beings as of yet. The only thing he knows is that one of his special techniques is on par with the Chidori and Rasengan. He calls it the Kokusen: Black Line.

This technique is rather dangerous to others as it is a combination of darkness style and lightning style. By combining both elements he can create a vein pattern that goes up to his shoulder. The vein pattern glows an ominous red as black energy encircles it. When he releases some of the energy through his palm it creates a black version of a Chidori. That is only the first form of it though. He has used other methods by using concentrated chakra to make the black lightning into a replication of a sword. The sword is obviously made up by his elements so it would be dangerous to fight against. The most valuable thing he has gained from this technique is manipulating the wave lengths of the lightning. For an example, he could suddenly add more energy to his technique to make it longer or to make it suddenly spike up a bit.

After a few hours of hard spent training, we find the prestigious Naruto panting hard with a good degree of sweat coming down his soft and elegant face. He stood straight as his eyes skimmed around. His sharp eyes looked up at the sky as he only noticed it was about 3:00 P.M. He sighed and stated to himself quietly "I should probably get going now. I wouldn't want to be late for Natsumi's and Menma's birthday."

He felt a heavy pain in his chest when he thought about their birthday party. He wasn't very surprised by his thoughts because it was only natural. He looked at the dark clouds and wondered if the heavens would dribble down upon them today. He turned around slowly as he disappeared in a black blur.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later: Namikaze Mansion**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with a new set of clothes on. It was a fancier set of clothing that he kept along with his training items. He also kept some other sets of clothing with his training items. His clothing that he had on currently consisted of white dress pants and a fancy white dress shirt. Underneath the white dress shirt was just a plain black shirt. He sat down on the ground silently as looked up at his dirty ceiling. The floor he sat on creaked quietly beneath him as he started reminiscing about when things started getting out of hand. He was always curious about why his family neglected him... perhaps even the parts of how they never fed him or got him anything ever. The feeling of starvation, the feeling of being neglected, and the feeling of having no love ever.

He eventually laid down on his creaky floor as he laid there for who knows how long. After a while of laying down in his own thoughts, he stood up in a strong stance as he looked out of his poorly constructed window. He noticed how the sky was even darker. The world was showing its true colors. Naruto wants to be the person who changes that view for society. His eyes glanced down as he noticed people were starting to gather but he didn't have to look to know that. He could tell from all the noise downstairs. Naruto turned away as he walked over to the door silently. His humble fingers gripped the door nob as he opened it with hesitation. He kept the door open behind himself as he walked slowly down the stairs. He didn't know why he was walking slowly but he already knew for certain that his parents had forgotten he was even there again. They probably wouldn't even notice who he was if they looked at him. He silently laughed in his head at that scenario and then he stopped. He stopped because he knew that it was the truth. He emptied his mind of any thoughts as he continued down the steps.

He eventually made his way down the stairs as he noticed a bunch of people from all over. He saw his princess like sister with her best friends which consisted of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and a bunch of other friends that she had. He felt another pain in his chest which felt like a hot kunai cutting through his heart. He mentally winced and wondered why he had such a pain in his chest. He placed his hand on his chest slightly as he resumed his pursuit around the room with his eyes.

He quickly noticed his brother by the black hair he had. He noticed that he was hanging out with his friends also. He could vividly point out Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and the rest were random people that he wouldn't know.

He suddenly felt a burning sensation in his eyes and in his chest. He had no idea what was happening to him. He quickly walked to the restroom when no one was paying attention. He gently shut the door behind himself as he closed his eyes. He created a quick sound barrier by using his concentrated energy to the best of his ability. He stumbled to his knee's rather roughly as he started to cough in his hand. His vision was blurry but he noticed there was a little blood eminent on his hand. 'What is this?' He thought to himself.

He stood up a bit blurry as he felt some blood dribble down his chin. He leaned against the sink gently as he carefully wiped the blood off his hand and from off his face. He leaned a bit more against the sink as he kept his burning eyes shut. He let a slight smirk appear on his face as a light green energy started to eminent from his hand. He was using the little amount of knowledge he knew about medical subjugation to use on himself.

"I am quite interested in knowing what this pain is. Is it some fabrication between the connection of the Kyuubi and I? Or perhaps I did too much training today? Whatever the reason, this must not happen while I am out there in the party. It would end badly for me if this did," hestated out loud smartly as he reopened his burning eyes.

He guided his shaking hand to the nob of the sink as he gently dunked his hand in the water. He bent a bit forward as he splashed some of the water into his face. He closed his eyes again and reopened them to a surprise. The surprise was himself in the mirror. It was him alright but 'the him' in the mirror had an eye that was odd. The eye had a weird red sign that had two corners. One on the right side and one on the left side. The two lines curved down and made a little circle at the bottom. He blinked and still saw it, It looked like a crane, a bright red crane that framed his pupil. It glowed red slightly as he was in shock. He bent down once more and splashed water on his face. He was quick to look back at the mirror and he was relieved that there wasn't anything there. He kept a calm aura as he thought 'What was that right then? Was it the Kyuubi or my Kekkai Genkai? Or was it something different?'

He planted his slim fingers on the door nob after turning off the water. He felt much better due to his medical treatment as he released the sound barrier in the bathroom. He gently opened the door after doing so and walked towards the party once more. He was quick to notice the increase of people as he walked to the furthest and the most unpopulated corner in his house and sat down. Naruto thought how weird this would've looked if someone like Naruko or Menma did it. They would have gotten condolence by the ones that love them. It is different for him though. No one would take their time to care for the demon spawn himself. They would just ignore him and pretend he is just an illusion.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

* * *

For the last hour, Naruto has just been reading a book on advanced Fuinjutsu. He made sure to bring the book back with him from his training area. He did this all while ignoring the surrounding people. His eyes darted forward as he sensed a chakra spike that told everyone to be quiet and listen. Everyone in the room beside younger children looked over at the source of the chakra spike. It was no other than the Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina.

Menma and Natsumi eagerly ran over to the couple which was their parents as their faces were filled with enthusiasm and happiness.

"Can we open our presents now?" asked Menma with a slight pout.

Natsumi then said just as eagerly "Yeah, can we open our presents now?"

Minato smiled warmly and said with a warm tone "Hm, I think you guys are allowed to. What do you think Kushina?"

Kushina smiled brightly and said with as much enthusiasm as a Uzumaki could muster "Absolutely. You can open your gifts now!"

Menma and Natsumi smiled in happiness as they rushed for their gifts.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked on with an impassive and emotionless expression as he caught the eyes of one Itachi Uchiha. Naruto felt his eyes widen slightly but he quickly hid it. Itachi looked at Naruto in curiosity as his eyes looked deep into Naruto's. Naruto stared for a second longer as his eyes found the ground more entertaining. Itachi took quick notice to Naruto's actions as many thoughts were running through his head.  
'Isn't that Naruto? I haven't seen that kid in a while... it must've been hard for him. No one should be able to take that much pain. Will this result in casualties later in time?' Itachi thought to himself as he pictured Naruto's emotionless eyes.

Naruto's light lavender eyes looked up from the floor and towards his siblings. He took notice that they efficiently unwrapped all of their presents. His eyes trimmed over to their presents and he was caught off guard for a second mentally. He saw that both his brother and sister got a pair of Flying Thunder God Kunai. That and a few Jutsu scrolls.

The item that stuck out just as much as the Flying Thunder God Kuni was the sword each of them got. He wouldn't go as far to compare their swords to his because he already knew his sword was better in every single way but their swords were rather impressive any way you looked at it.

Menma got a katana that was black and his grip was colored red.

Natsumi got a katana that was pure white with a black and blue trimmed grip.

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke in the middle of the room. The smoke quickly dissipated to reveal Jiraiya and Tsunade. A lot of the ninja there had quickly pulled out weapons as even Kakashi was preparing his ultimate move. The Chidori. Naruto, on the other hand, knew it was just an act. They all could sense whose chakra it was but they all pretended to be apart of the show as they liked to call it.

Naruto's eyes followed Jiraiya's and Tsunade's actions as he noticed Jiraiya turn towards Minato. Jiraiya gave Minato a relatively serious expression until it warped into a goofy expression.

"I want your children to sign the toad and slug summoning contracts. I think it is only right," stated Jiraiya.

Minato looked shocked but quickly straightened up with a happy expression.

"Jariaya-Sensei, why do you want them to sign the summoning contract at such a young age," asked Minato curiously.

The room listened on in shock excluding Naruto because he already had a feeling something like this would happen. Everyone watched as Jiraiya pulled Minato close.

Jiraiya whispered quietly into Minato's ear with a voice of dead seriousness

"Minato. I recently got a Prophecy from the Toad elders that said three people will bring the world to peace or even darkness. He said that there will be one with an eye to command many and two that have the power of love and affection."

Naruto attempted to boost his hearing by using a tad bit of the Kyuubi's chakra but he couldn't pull enough from the Kyuubi to enhance his hearing.

Everyone stood in confusion at Jiraiya's actions until Minato broke the silence.

"Jiraiya-Sensei. I will accept to them signing the Summoning contracts. I think it will be quite helpful for them," stated Minato with a voice of power and reason.

The room clapped in appreciation for Menma and Natsumi as they quickly and efficiently signed the contracts. As everyone talked and clapped for the two of them Naruto noticed Minato and Kushina talking.

Minato turned away from Kushina as Kushina held a loving expression towards Natsumi and Menma.

Minato smiled proudly as he said something that would kill the rest of Naruto's hope for his family.

"As leader of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. I wish to give Menma the right of being the Namikaze clan heir and to give the right for Natsumi to be the Heir to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock. He had totally forgotten the fact that he was the Heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. He felt his heart skip a beat as the room froze to him. His mind was troubled indeed as he started to walk away without conception that he was. By the time he knew it, he was already upstairs in his room with the door shut. His mood was sour as he thought about getting that extra power. He needed extra power. Nothing would stop him. His eyes had teared up a bit but he quickly cured that with his finger. He walked quietly over to his window while he felt a soft breeze come in. The sound of rain echoed throughout as he felt as if he needed to go outside. This was the feeling he got every year and he ended up regretting it each time.

"I guess that settles it, huh? My family must have truly forgotten about me. No matter. I will need to gain the power to change the world for the better. People who sit in fear of others isn't living life, it is experiencing life. Experiencing makes people stronger although it will repent with blood shed," Naruto said quietly to himself with a tired tone.

Naruto ears perked up a bit as he heard a voice state "Noble words Naruto-kun," stated a voice.

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he quickly disappeared in a flash. He reappeared beside the person who spoke as he quickly jabbed his hand forward. Naruto was shocked as he felt his hand stop. Naruto looked up with a cold stare as he noticed it was Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto was mad at himself for letting his guard down. He didn't think anyone would follow or even attempt to talk to him. He felt the grip Itachi had on his wrist increase in pressure. Not too much pressure but enough to say at ease.

"Pretty words such as those won't change the world," Naruto said lividly.

Itachi smiled softly at Naruto's words as he gently let go of Naruto's wrist.

"You know Naruto, we are similar in many ways?" stated the Uchiha

Naruto's mouth opened a tad bit when he heard those words. He gently closed his defined mouth as he looked at Itachi with an emotionless expression.

"Itachi, we are much different. It may be true that we are similar in a few ways but that doesn't compare us completely," stated Naruto coldly

Itachi let a saddened expression appear.

"You are right about the complete comparison but we are alike in some terms. I can tell you already know what those are. For someone so young, you know so much. It is rather different," stated the Uchiha with an odd tone

Naruto closed his eyes slowly as he reopened them to look up at Itachi.

"Your words are rather conspicuous but that won't stop my dreams in life. I have goals and ideals to fulfill," Naruto said a bit darkly. Itachi nodded slowly at Naruto's words.

"I see. There isn't much else to say then Naruto-kun. Stay safe," Itachi said as he exited the room in an instant without making noise. Naruto gripped his chest as he felt the pain from earlier return. He decided some fresh air would help as he gently jumped out of his window. He landed on the ground silently and in a deadly crouch that would make the Anbu Commander even envious. He walked through the village in his own thoughts as he thought about his family, power, his goals, and what Itachi stated. Naruto was so deep in thought that it was already too late for him to react to the sixteen chakra signatures behind himself. He turned around and parried the first strike which was aiming for his head but he quickly felt his eyes start to burn which made his aim and sight sloppy as he got knocked out by a guy with a beavers mask on. Just by looking at the mask you could tell it was an Anbu member.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later: Closed Off Room**

* * *

Naruto woke up with the feeling of pain searing throughout his body. His blurry eyes uncleared if only a little as he noticed he had a dozen wounds on himself. He didn't notice just that but he also noticed he was bound to the ground. He knew he could easily break the chains that were holding him but his strength was all but diminished and his chakra was temporarily sealed. He looked up from his bound state and noticed many figures with masks on. Naruto instantly could tell that they were a bunch of Anbu. He took notice as they all took their masks off with an expression of joy painted on their faces.

Naruto pulled on the chains hard as he spat out at one of the Anbu. A second later he felt a boot connect with his temple as his head flew back against the ground. Naruto felt a lot of pain from that kick as he looked back at them. He knew this predicament was inevitable so he closed his eyes allowing them to do as they please.

He heard a sadistic voice mutter, "The monster is finally accepting the pain. We will be sure to enlighten your mood."

The other Anbu there laughed hysterically at that phrase.

Naruto suddenly felt his skin start to burn as he could feel a few knives stabbing into his organs. He was shocked at their actions as he didn't know they would start off with that amount of torture from the beginning. To follow up with that, they cut and sliced at his skin as he felt them pour salt on his wounds. Naruto felt his eyes burst open in a new pain. The feeling of getting salt poured on his cuts and injuries was a new sensation. As soon as he opened his eyes he noticed there was a fire going. Naruto felt his heart thump faster as he knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think of anything else besides the torture he was receiving. A moment later he could feel his body being lit on fire as they dumped pieces of burning wood right onto his body. His whole body was covered in flames as he could feel his skin bubbling. He screamed loudly as he felt his body getting weak.

'I-Is this the way I am going to die? By a bunch of worthless Anbu?' Naruto questioned in his head as he felt the blood spilling out of him dry up instantly by the heat. The Kyuubi was regenerating Naruto to the best of its ability but the Kyuubi couldn't do much until the seal that was placed on Naruto's chakra was shattered.

Naruto had stopped screaming as he felt his body go cold. He felt the sensation of water hit his body as he heard voices talking about what to do next but it all went through his head as he felt that he was going to die.

Naruto was about to give up but he suddenly heard a beautiful and stoic voice call out. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things because of the feeling of death around the corner or if he actually heard something. He tried to listen harder as he heard the voice again... he could hear the voice clearly.

"If you had the strength, you could live. This is our contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant one of my wishes. If you enter this contract, you will live as a human but also as one completely different. Different rules, different time, a different life... The power of the king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that, then..."

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of the contract!" yelled Naruto as he felt the seals on his Chakra break. A sudden surge of chakra bursted out of him as all of his injuries started to heal. The chains bounding him shattered off as he stood up with a smile.

Naruto felt a new power come into him and he could feel it was powerful. Very Powerful.

All the Anbu took a step back as they felt a huge burst of power exude from the boy. Naruto being able to feel his body again smiled as he lifted his left hand over his left eye in a dramatic way.

"Say, how should the son of the Hokage who detests his own homeland live his life?"

The Anbu members stood calmly and one asked in a comical fashion "Are you some kind of Radical?"

Naruto smiled calmly and asked " Why haven't you killed me yet? It shouldn't be too hard because your opponent is only the Demon Spawn right? Have you finally realized that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?"

Naruto then took his hand off his right eye to show the same pattern he saw in the mirror earlier. He took his arm that he took off of his eye and pointed it towards them dramatically while showing his right eye that contained the red symbol.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, command you, all of you, die!" he said calmly as he swiped the arm he was holding out to them, out to the side of himself. All the Anbu felt a sense of dread as soon as they heard those words. As soon as the command registered in their mind, they all laughed like mindless servants. The lead Anbu who planned all of this stood in the front.

"Happily Naruto-sama," stated the lead Anbu member as the rest started to laugh mindlessly while grabbing a kunai and putting it to their throat. They all then slashed their throats and dropped dead on the ground at the same time. Blood poured out as it all puddled up. Some of the blood even splattered against Naruto's face as he gently wiped it off with his hand.

Naruto stood there in awe at the power he had received. The power was simply too much to ask for as he smirked menacingly. He brought his hand to his eye as he gently pulled away again. When he pulled his hand away again, it revealed his normal eye color once more.

'With this power, I can change the world for the better. This world needs a lot of change and it will all start with me.' he thought to himself while walking out of that building. He made sure to clean all evidence of himself being there as he smirked a bit more arrogantly.


	2. Important Notice!

Important news

Hello my viewers, I am currently doing a revamp of this story. I am deleting all the chapters I have done already besides the first one. The reason I am deleting all the chapters is because I am changing a lot of the elements in my story. I am taking it serious now. Before, it was just something to do when I was bored but now I want to finish it with a serious tone. Keep supporting the story for more chapters.

Also comment on things you want to see in my story. Also you can request other fanfictions as well. I want to start writing a lot like I used to on my old accounts so I want more ideas.

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
